


No Stupid Speech

by Gana27



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gana27/pseuds/Gana27
Summary: I reinvented the party of the episode 6 of season 2. I hated that episode, which is why I thought about rewriting in the way i would have liked to see it on TV. The story also tells the events of the next day.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63





	1. No Stupid Speech

**Author's Note:**

> After months of reading your beautiful stories, I finally decided to make my contribution with my story.  
> It is the first time I start writing a fanfiction and the credit is only yours that with your work made me fall in love with this world of talented writers. I hope you can forgive me some mistakes due to inexperience and for the fact English is not my language.  
> Now let's move on to my story.  
> I reinvented the party of the episode 6 of season 2. I hated that episode, which is why I thought about rewriting in the way i would have liked to see it on TV.

Otis wanders the house in panic, picking up empty bottles and trying to save as many objects as possible from the rush of dozens of drunken Moordale teenagers. He doesn't understand why his little gathering has become a project-x-style party.

He finally finds Eric with Rahim:

“Oatcake, you finally became a sixteen year old boy! I'm so proud of you! "

“Eric! What is half of Moordale doing in my house? " Otis asked worriedly

"Sorry Otis, but maybe I went a little overboard with the invitations at school today. But look on the bright side, you can finally show Ola and the whole school that you are not a boring type. ”Eric replied.

“So this is your fault? ERIC !! Mom’s gonna kill me! "

Otis starts having a panic attack and Eric notices it, so he takes the first bottle of tequila he finds and puts it in Otis's hands.

"Come on Oatcake, forget for one night that you are a depressed virgin and live your adolescence!"

Otis doesn't seem convinced, but he starts drinking from the bottle. After a few sips, his head starts to turn and he picks up the phone and texts Ola asking if she can go to his house. After sending the message, he scrolls through the phone book and sees Maeve's name, thinks about writing to her, but he is still too angry with her for the bomb she had detonated in his relationship and he couldn't forgive her even though his heart told to him the opposite.  
He just drank the first bottle of Tequila and his only thoughts are: _fuck Ola, Fuck Maeve and Fuck this party._ Right now the only thing that seems right to him is the second bottle of Tequila he holds in his hand.

_____________________________

Maeve and Isaac have just arrived on the avenue leading to Otis's house, and they are watching at the stairs leading to the entrance to the red house.  
Maeve was beautiful, she had dressed in her best clothes to impress Otis, even if she was nervous.

“Sorry Isaac, I forgot about all these stairs” she said  
"Oh, I bet you knew that, but you didn't want to be seen at the party with me." Isaac replied with a sarcastic laugh but Maeve glares at him.

“No really, I'm sorry Isaac. We can go back ”She said

"It's ok, I was kidding you" he replied

They look around, but all the people are already inside the party and no one can help Isaac. They decide to turn around and go back to the caravan park, making omelettes and stay and talk for a while in his caravan.

As they start to go back, Isaac's gaze is relaxed and happy, for him the important thing is to spend time with her, but Maeve's gaze is one of disappointment, he hoped it was the right evening to be able to talk to Otis and solve their problems, considering Ola was no longer present in Otis' life.

Maeve's facial expression becomes even more disappointed when a few hundred meters from Otis's house, she meets Ola who is walking in that direction. The two girls stare at each other confused and angry but they say nothing and continue walking towards their destinations.

Maeve's thoughts get sadder: _why is Ola going to the party? Maybe they got back together? Fuck._ When Eric invited her to the party that morning, she believed Otis was ready to talk to her to solve all the problems between them, but the sight of Ola going to his house had made her all hope.

Isaac notices her strange encounter and confused look, and when they walk away from Ola he asks: "Do you know her?"  
"sort of, but I don't want to talk about it" Maeve replied irritably  
"Ok" Isaac changed the subject as they continue on their way

_____________________________

Eric looks amazement at Otis dancing drunk in his living room with some girls. He is talking to Rahim when he feels a touch on his shoulder. He turns and finds Ola. "Do you know where I can find Otis?"

"Y-yes it's right over there" Eric replied

Ola looks at her ex-boyfriend, laughs, and then asks Eric, “Why is Otis having this party? And why does he seem drunk to me? "

"I think he's doing this to show you he's not a boring guy like you told him when you left him!" Eric said bravely

"Ah .. We both know he's not doing it for me" Ola said

"What do you mean?" Eric asks confused

“Seeing him so drunk and having this party, he's trying to do the same thing as when he started a relationship with me. And you know what I mean” She said

"What?" Eric didn't understand

Ola took a breath and then said, “Maeve, I don't know why he try to push his head to forget her when you can see clearly how much he loves her. Even when we were together, he never looked at me with the eyes he looks at that damn scary girl. I tried to make him forget her, but I couldn’t. And now he try to not think about it drinking and dancing in inappropriate mode in front of all our schoolmates! "

"You're probably right" Eric said

"Did they have a fight? Because I saw Maeve leave with a boy in a wheelchair” Ola said

"Was she here? I did not see her" Eric answered

“Ah ok, I think I’m gonna try to talk to Otis now. Hi Eric" Ola say hello to Eric and heads to the living room.

Ola with difficulty manages to reach Otis and manages to get him out of the "dancefloor". Ola quickly realizes that Otis is much more drunk than he seemed from a distance. His gaze is lost in the void and he looked like a person who didn't know what he was doing.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Ola asked

Otis shouted "I just wanted to tell you to get your things that you left at my house"

“Listen Otis, I know I was wrong to break up with you like that, but getting drunk and dancing with random girls isn't going to make you happy. You're a good guy Otis, even if it doesn't seem like it right now. Find the right thing for you, and don't let the Drunk and hurt Otis try to do the opposite. Find your right thing, and we both know what we're talking about” Ola confessed hoping Otis understands what she meant. Until a few days ago, she never thought of pushing Otis towards her enemy, but she still loved Otis as a friend and wanted him to be happy.

You can’t tell if Otis is listening, and he replies annoyingly “ok, whatever, now get your stuff, I want to dance. Bye "

Ola disappointed, goes to get her things and leaves the house.

After a few minutes, Eric doesn’t see Otis in the living room anymore. He starts wandering around the house until he sees him going up the stairs hand in hand with the last person imaginable: Ruby.  
Eric tries to stop him because he knows this would completely ruin Otis' chances of being with Maeve. He climbs the stairs but when he gets to the first floor, he sees Ruby lock the bedroom door.

_____________________________

Meanwhile Maeve was in Isaac's caravan, they had eaten omelettes and she was about to leave because she was tired but was mostly sad after seeing Ola walking towards Otis's house. They had talked about a lot of things, about their families and about the aptitude class with which she hoped to win a scholarship to escape from the trailer park.  
Maeve found Isaac a bit intrusive but she see him as a good friend.

"Thanks for the dinner Isaac but I'm a little tired now, see ya" she said

Isaac sees the sadness in the girl's eyes and asks "Are you sad because you couldn't go to the party?"

"No, honestly parties aren't really my thing" Maeve replied

"So what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, I'm just tired" She lied and started biting her nails

"Come on Maeve, we're friends now and I think you can confide in me" Isaac realized that she wasn't just tired

Maeve then confesses, hoping that telling someone what's on their mind will make her feel better  
“Well, I don't like parties, in fact I always avoid them. I wanted to go tonight because there was someone I wanted to talk to "

"Ah I'm sorry, are we talking about a guy?" he asked

"Yes, Otis dickhead Milburn, it’s his the house where the party at and the things are very weird between us since I confessed to him that I like him" She gave a little smile when she said Otis's name, but immediately the sad look returned

"And does he not like you back?" Isaac asked seeing her smile when she said the boy's name

“No, well yes, I honestly don't know. He said he liked me last term but the problem was that he had a girlfriend when I told him this so he left me there. A few days later he wrote me a message saying that he couldn’t see me anymore, but I know he was forced by someone to do this, because since I met him he never left me, he helped me in a difficult situation without ever judging me and he made me realize that I was worth something, that I was not just a caravan park girl. He pushed me to join the aptitude class to have a better future" Maeve had taken a weight off her shoulders by telling someone the whole story

“So why did you want to go to the party? What if he didn't want to see you? " He asked

“A few days later I heard that Otis and his girlfriend had broken up and when his best friend invited me to the party I hoped it was the right day. But from what I saw today, I think he's back with his girlfriend” Maeve's face got even sadder

"How can you say that? We didn’t even go in!" he said

“Remember the girl with short hair we crossed when we were coming back from the party? Well, she's his girlfriend. so I think it was good for me not to be there. so thank you Isaac ”she said

“I had seen some weird looks between you two. I don't know what to tell you to make you feel better. But I hope this Otis guy understands how special you are, Maeve, and that he can make you as happy as you deserve” Isaac said with a small smile.

“Thanks for the chat Isaac, you're a good friend, goodnight” Maeve replies with a smile

"Goodnight" As she leaves, Isaac goes back inside his house very sad because looking at her when she talked about this Otis her eyes sparkled and he realizes that Maeve will always and only see him as a friend.

Maeve walks into her caravan, puts on comfortable clothes and throws herself on the sofa trying to not disturb Erin and Elsie as they sleep in the bedroom. She takes one of her books and tries to read, even though her mind is always on the dickhead she loves.

_____________________________

Otis lies drunk in his own bed not understanding what's going on. His head is spinning from too many alcoholic beverages he has made his body take. He is staring at the ceiling when a female voice speaks to him:  
"So, sex kid? What are you going to do with me? "

Otis turns his head and sees Ruby staring at him, lying on the bed beside him.  
"Why are you in my bed?" Otis asked confused

"I brought you here Otis, we can have some fun" Ruby said

"why me? I thought a person like you wouldn't want to be seen with someone like me” He said

“you’re right, no one should know that I am here. But when I'm drunk I always go out with nerdy guys and tonight I want you” When Ruby is done talking she pushes her head forward and kisses Otis.  
Otis initially responds to the kiss but then abruptly gets up from the bed in disbelief and bumps into his desk. Slamming on the desk, a sheet of paper falls to the ground in front of him. He picks up the paper and sees the names written: Maeve and Otis. The paper of the biology laboratory he had kept for a long time to have something of Maeve in his room.

His stomach closes up, maybe it is also due to alcohol, but after reading Maeve's name he starts thinking about all the moments he spent with her. The clinic sessions, the abortion, the day in the pool, the near kiss on the bridge or when he saw her again after months in the school corridor. Now he has the opportunity to have sex with the most desired girl in school, but he realizes that his heart has an owner. It was always Maeve, he only got it right now.

"Sorry Ruby, but I have to go somewhere" Otis said

"what?" Ruby said surprised

“I have to go to Maeve and tell her that I'm in love with her, I can't wait any longer or I might lose her” he said starting to walk towards the door.

"who? Cockbiter? You could have sex with me right now but would you rather go to her? " Ruby asked

"Yes, I'm sorry" he replied

“But she is a slut! Do the right thing Otis and stay here with me tonight” She said

"She's the right thing" Otis replied as he left the room, leaving Ruby in disbelief.

As he leaves the room and goes down the stairs, he realizes the party is practically over and manages to send away the last few people left, including Ruby. It wasn’t easy task as he is still very drunk. The house is a real mess, and he doesn't know how he's going to justify himself with his mother, but his mind is already at the caravan park, so he doesn't worry about it. He can't see Eric and thinks he's already gone.  
He leaves the house locking the door, takes his bike to go to the caravan park. Above the stairs he sees 2 people and when he recognizes them he can't believe it. Eric with Adam are holding hands. Otis tries to stay out of sight, but Eric notices him.

“Otis, where are you going? How was sex with Ruby? Dirty pig ” Eric said

"I didn't do anything with Ruby. In fact, she made me realize that even if I could have sex with her, the only person I'm in love with is Maeve. So I'm going to tell her ”Otis said.

“Finally Oatcake, go and take your girl. Don't do stupid things you're still drunk but I'm proud of you, man” Eric said with a big smile

"I see I'm not the only one who's about to take a big step tonight" Otis said, staring at Eric and then at Adam. Adam blushed and Otis knew it was time to leave them alone.

But mostly, it was time to go and confess his own feelings to Maeve Wiley.

_____________________________

Maeve had just fallen asleep on the sofa when she heard some strange noises and after a couple of seconds she realized they were knocking on the door. She looked at her cell phone and saw that it was 1.30 in the morning, worried that something bad had happened, she headed for the door.  
When she opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was her favorite dickhead. Her heart starts beating faster, but her brain reminds her of his message and Ola goes to his home a few hours earlier.

“Otis, what the fuck are you doing here? Why aren't you at your stupid party with your girlfriend? " Maeve asked

“Hi Maeve, I came to talk to you and you know I hate parties. I don't even know why I had this party tonight. What do you mean your girlfriend? Ola and I broke up a few days ago, I thought you knew ”Otis replied

Maeve has a moment of happiness when she hears Otis say he is not back with Ola but immediately she realizes that Otis is drunk, and she gets nervous.  
"No Otis, I won't talk to you tonight, you're drunk and you better go home" she said trying to close the door.

Otis with one hand manages to block the closing of the door, leaving Maeve stunned by this initiative.  
"Wait maeve I..." Otis was interrupted by Maeve "you what? Didn't you tell me you couldn't see me anymore? And now you show up out of the blue in the middle of the night drunk hoping that I should listen to all the bullshit you have to say me? " she said angry

"I know, I made a mistake, but also you made a mistake to tell me those things while I was in a relationship!" he replied and continued "I only ask you 2 minutes of your time and then I'll leave"

Maeve thinks about it for a few seconds and then says “ok Milburn, I'll give you two minutes but we have to stay outside because my mom and sister are sleeping in the room. So you have 2 minutes and speak in a low voice for not wake up the whole trailer park "

They both sit on the bench next to the caravan door, staring at each other for 10 seconds until Otis starts talking "I'm sorry I wrote you that message, but Ola asked me to choose between the relationship with her and the friendship between us and i did not want to be like my father who left my mother and ruined their marriage. I thought I was doing the right thing by choosing her but I realized I was wrong. The right thing is you Maeve, it was always you! This evening I finally understood and I had to come and tell you in person. I've been in love with you for a long time and I know maybe it's too late but I had to tell you. I love you Maeve Wiley "

Maeve's heart beats fast upon hearing Otis's confession, but immediately she remembers that he is drunk and that word may not be true..  
“Otis, you are drunk, how can you think I should believe these words? We haven't talked to each other in weeks and you avoid me. If you are in love with someone, don't try to avoid them” she replied

“I know, I've been a fool and I'm drunk. Tonight I'm drunk and I'm in love with you, but tomorrow I won't be drunk anymore, but I will always be in love with you "He said  
Otis's words left Maeve breathless. He didn't know what to say.

Otis stared at Maeve, hoping for an answer that didn't come. He waited a few seconds and receiving no response, he decided to get up to leave thinking that Maeve didn’t love him in the same way.  
He turned, took a couple of steps when he felt Maeve's hand on his. He turned and Maeve was looking at him

"Listen Otis, I can't give you an answer tonight, because you're drunk and we need to talk about so many things and it's not the right night" She continued "but I won't let you go home in this condition, so come in and stay here tonight"

He, surprised by her response, replied with an "Okay" and smiled at the fact that even if she didn't give him a real answer, she wasn't even sending him away.

They got into the caravan, threw themselves on the sofa back to back. Maeve tried to keep a minimum distance until Otis turned and hugged her waist with his long arms. Maeve did not reject him and in fact she could feel Otis love for her.

"I'm happy to be here with you now, Maeve" Otis said before falling asleep. Maeve didn't answer, she had a thousand thoughts in her head.  
After a couple of minutes Maeve turned and had Otis's face in front of hers. She smiled as he watched the dickhead sleep in a relaxed way. He seemed to her the usual cute Otis, the one she had fallen madly in love with.

She still didn't know what would happen the next few days, she just knows that she is happy to have Otis next to her right now.  
Before falling asleep she whispers "I love you too, dickhead", gives him a light kiss on the lips and goes to sleep with her heart full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> Writing the character dialogue was the hardest part and I hope I didn't get too out of character.  
> The hardest part was writing the dialogue between Otis and Maeve, especially thinking about a drunk Otis.  
> I don't think there will be another chapter, because I don't have many ideas of how to develop the next day. Let's see what happens and your feedback is important to me.  
> I will wait for your comments to know what you think.  
> Constructive criticism and advice will be appreciated.


	2. Honesty and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I wanted to thank everyone for the nice words in the comments in the first chapter. You have convinced me to continue this story and here we are. So, what will happen to Otis and Maeve the next day?

It was six o’clock in the morning, Otis and Maeve were sleeping on the sofa in the caravan still hugging each other when Otis's phone started ringing. Maeve woke with Otis not moving.

She smiled when she saw Otis there, she never imagined that last night would end with them sleeping together hugging and a declaration of love from a drunken dickhead. _Drunks always tell the truth_ she thinks. But the phone rings and Maeve, with a blow on his shoulder, manages to wake Otis up.

Otis doesn’t understand where he is for the first few seconds, the hangover is felt for the first time in his life. He opens his eyes and sees Maeve at his side. He is immediately amazed to see her there, but then his brain reminds him of the night just passed. The small meeting turned into a mega party, the bottles he drank, the very close encounter with Ruby fortunately stopped after a little kiss, Eric and Adam holding hands but above all he remembers how he declared his feelings to Maeve Wiley and how she had asked him to stay there with her.

He hears his phone ringing and then he hears Maeve say in a low voice "Otis, Otis, answer that damn phone or you'll wake my mom and my sister"

He takes the phone out of his pocket and sees that his mother is calling him.

 _Shit, I didn't tell her nothing she's gonna think I'm dead_ Otis thought  
\- “OTIS? Are you alive? Where are you?" His mother said very worried  
\- "Yes mom I'm alive.. I'm coming home" Otis replied  
\- "Where are you? And why is the house a disaster? " his mother asked  
\- “I'll explain everything to you, mom” Otis knows it’s gonna be a long conversation  
\- "Okay, the important thing is that you're okay" said Jean

When the call was over, Otis got up and started putting on his shoes.

"Sorry Maeve but I absolutely have to go home, my mom is really worried" Otis said

She was still staring at him lying on the couch and didn't answer. _he must have already forgotten what he said to me last night_ she thinks sadly

"As for last night, I want you to know that my words were all true, they weren't bullshit spoken by a drunk guy" he continues "and I know we have to talk about so many things, but now I just can't, see you later at school?"

The tension that Maeve had was gone after Otis's words "ah so you haven't forgotten" she said in a sarcastic tone

"No, how could I? I was a coward not to tell you all this before, maybe it was alcohol what I needed to have some courage "he said

She smiled, maybe things would finally be on the right track. She was doing well in school with her aptitude class, she had her mom, she had a little dickhead sister she adored and maybe she could finally have a relationship with that weird tall guy who had changed her life.

“Ok, go ahead Otis. I don't want your mom to kill you because of me" she said smiling at him and winking at him.

He smiled at her back "It wouldn't be your fault" he said with a wink "then see you at school? So we can talk?"

"Okay dickhead, on lunch break at the old toilets. I'll be waiting there, now out of here I have to get ready for school” she said

"It's perfect, see you later" Otis said as he walked out the door

As soon as Otis closed the door, Maeve heard her mother's voice from behind "So, is this the famous guy from last night's party, frog face?"

Maeve took a hit because she didn't think her mother was awake, looked at her and started blushing. Erin noticed her daughter's embarrassment, but gave her a big smile to let her know that everything was fine.

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't notice, sorry mom" Maeve said

“I woke up in the middle of the night because I was thirsty, when I got to the fridge I saw you sleeping hugging this guy. I was scared at first but you were so cute, I didn't want to spoil the moment. I'm happy for you, frog face” Erin said looking at her daughter

Maeve said nothing, but for the first time she felt a connection with her mother, seeing his happiness towards her.

"So, what's the name of Prince Charming?" Erin asked

"Otis, but he's not a prince charming, he's more of a dickhead ..." Maeve continued telling to her mother the whole story with Otis and was happy to have a mother-daughter conversation for the first time in her life.

\---------------------------------  


Otis comes out of the trailer, is get on his bike when he sees a guy in a wheelchair staring at him with an angry face. He doesn't pay too much attention to it, _maybe I made too much noise last night and he couldn't sleep,_ he thinks. He starts cycling home, with big difficulty fir the hangovers and is forced to stop a couple of times to throw up.

He is very worried about the conversation he will have to have with his mother and doesn’t know how to explain it all, but especially he doesn’t know if he will tell her that he slept with Maeve. He doesn't know if he's ready to tell her everything yet.

As soon as he opened the door, he found his mother waiting for him in the living room. Jean ran up to him and hugged him

“Otis, thank god you're okay! I was so worried. When I got home I found the house in a real mess and when I came to your room you weren't there! I was having a heart attack because I thought you were kidnapped or worse"

"Mom I'm sorry, so many things happened last night.." Otis said looking at the ground.

"The important thing is that you are ok. Now let's have breakfast and you will explain everything to me and then you will go to school" Jean answered

“Ok mom. I’m going to take a shower, get ready for school, and then we’ll talk” Otis said as he walked upstairs.

After the shower the hangovers was practically over and Otis went into the dining room and explained everything to his mother, how it wassupposed to be a small gathering but because of Eric he had found half of his schoolmates at home and that he couldn’t control the house.

“Okay Otis, I can understand that at 16 you can lose control and I forgive you for that. On condition that you clean the whole house tonight and that you won't have any other parties like that at the house” Jean said  
"I will and I'm still sorry Mom" Otis replied

“But… you still haven’t told me yet why you weren't home to sleep? Were you at Eric's?" asked his curious mother

Otis didn't know what to answer, he wanted to talk to his mother about Maeve but was afraid of Jean's too many questions. But after his mother's forgiveness for the party, he decided to be completely honest with her.

"No, I wasn't at Eric's, I went to a friend of mine, I needed to talk to her and in the end I spent the night at her house" he said

"I hope you used protection" she replied with a smile

“No mom, we didn't do anything. We just slept” he said

"Mmm .. and do you have feeling anything for this girl?" Jean asked

"Yes Mom, I love her and I had to tell her before it was too late" Otis said embarrassed

“I'm glad you took this step Otis, but next time tell me you won't come home without me worrying. Anyway, she feels the same if you slept with her, right? " Jean asked curiously

"She didn't give me an answer, but at least she didn't send me away" he replied

“Don't worry Otis. If she didn't feel the same, she would have sent you away. Maybe she just needs some time" She said

“I think you are right. Now I have to go to school, see you tonight mom. Love you” He said as he headed for the front door ready to go.

"Love you, darling. Can I at least know the name of the lucky girl?" Jean asked

“Yeah, her name is Maeve, Maeve Wiley. By mum” Otis said goodbye and headed out of the house and grabbed his bike and left for school

Jean remained for a moment thinking about this name which she thought she had already heard. Then she remembered the sheet with parts of a vagina in Otis's room and that name along with the name of his son.

 _this girl must be special_ Jean thought smiling, seeing Otis' eyes light up when he said her name

\---------------------------------  


Maeve had just arrived at school and on leaving the caravan she had quickly dismissed Isaac with his insistent questions about the boy he had seen. She didn't want to talk to him, knowing his negative side about life, she didn't want to ruin her mood for a day that looked interesting for her relationship with Otis.

At the entrance to the school she finds Aimee with Steve and decides to talk to her about what had happened the night before.

“Hey aimes. How are you?" greeted Maeve

"Hey babes all right and you? I was hoping to see you at Otis's party last night ”Aimee replied

“Um I had some unforeseen events and I didn't manage to get there. Anyway, I have to talk to you about something, privately "

Steve understood, said goodbye to the two girls and left for the class

Aimee was curious “so? What do you need to talk to me about? "

Maeve took a breath before speaking “Last night in the middle of the night Otis showed up drunk at my house and said he loves me. I didn’y know what to answer him, I just knew that I didn’t want him to go away and so I invited him inside and we slept together embraced and this morning when he woke up he confirmed everything. I have to meet him on my lunch break and I think we can finally work things out!" Maeve concluded with all hope on her voice

Maeve expected a happy reaction from her bestfriend but instead saw Aimee look at her in a strange way.

"what's wrong? You always pushed me to be with Otis and now you're scaring me” Maeve said worriedly

Aimee didn't know how to say "I don't know how to tell you but…" she gave a small sigh "last night at the party I saw Otis go to his room hand in hand with Ruby and from the rumors around the school this morning it looks like they had sex "

Aimee's words were like a gunshot to Maeve's heart.

He couldn't believe it and the sadness turned to disappointment.

 _Fuck Otis_ she thought with broken heart again  


\---------------------------------  


"... so she didn't respond to your declaration of love but then you slept together? You dirty pig” Eric said excitedly while cycling to school with Otis.

“Yes, but we didn't do anything, we didn't even kiss” Otis replied “we have to meet for lunch to talk. Let’s hope it's the right time "

"You'll see that everything will be fine, Maeve Wiley's next new boyfriend" said Eric with his famous laugh and winking at his best friend

"I hope so, and you instead? Don't you have to tell me anything? " Otis asked, referring to what he had seen the night before between Eric and Adam

"It's a bit of a strange situation, after you left, he too ran away. Looks like he's not ready to hold my hand in public” Eric said sadly

“And what do you plan to do? And Rahim? " Otis asked

"I don't know Otis, I have to take some days to think" Eric replied

“If you want to talk about it, I'm here. But please be honest with Rahim, he's a good guy and he doesn't deserve this ” Otis said

“Don't worry, I'll talk to him. But today is your big day with Maeve and nothing can ruin it, not even my love life" said Eric smiling at him.

Otis was a little worried about his best friend, but today was a day he had to dedicate only to himself and his relationship with Maeve.

They arrived at the school, parked their bikes in the usual place and entered the school. Otis looked around to see Maeve, but he didn't see her anywhere. In the corridors of the school he saw many of his schoolmates staring at him and he didn't understand why. _Maybe I got famous with last night's party_ he thought.

He's on his way to his locker when he runs into Maeve. He smiles as soon as he sees her. "Hi Maeve, how are you?"

Maeve glares at him and starts walking to leave. Otis doesn't understand why. He runs after her and stops her "what's wrong? What did I do wrong?"

As soon as Otis finished the question, one of the guys of the swim team touches him on the shoulder and says, "I heard you shagged Ruby dude, who would ever say the sex kid was such a player!" and he left.

Otis doesn't have time to realize what's going on when Maeve said with a terrifying look

“Here's what happened. You're such an asshole and I don't know how I trusted you this time too… fuck off Otis and congratulations "

"Let me explain ..." he tried to tell her but Maeve left and Otis stood there, not knowing how to fix this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As our dear Laurie Nunn taught us, I have decided to put a little obstacle to our favorite couple.  
> I decided not to include in the story the problems we saw in the TV series (the problem of Aimee, the detention of the girls and Jean's notebook for the whole school) because I wanted to focus on the relationship between Maeve and Otis. Hope you can understand.  
> I hope the characters are inside their own character (personally it is very difficult to write Maeve's dialogues and thoughts)  
> The third chapter is well underway and I will post it in the next few days.  
> As always, your feedback and comments will be appreciated.


	3. Rom-Com style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Otis work things out this time? Or will there be help from an unexpected person?

Otis was in the school corridor, not knowing what to do after losing his chance with Maeve once again. He was really angry, because this time it wasn't his fault. It was true that he had found himself in his room with Ruby, but nothing had happened except for a little kiss. In fact, it was one of the triggers to make himself understand his feelings for Maeve.

He went to his morning class trying not to think about it, but his only thought was on Maeve. He couldn't believe he was going to lose her again and he absolutely didn't want it.

_Why is the universe doing this to me? Why even when I do the right thing do I always find myself with some obstacles?_ He thought to himself as the lessons went on without him paying attention 

The lunch break had arrived, he tried to go to the old bathrooms to look for Maeve, but he couldn't find her. He decided to go to the school canteen to eat something with Eric, but runs into Ruby at her locker and decides to talk to her. 

"Hi Ruby, can we talk?" Otis said 

"Mmm what do you want sex Kid?" Ruby asked annoyed 

"Why does the whole school believe that you and I had sex last night?" Otis asked 

Ruby gave a little laugh "simple Otis, I was the one who spread the word at school" 

"Why would you have done that?" Otis asks in amazement 

"Because last night practically every students of Moordale saw us go to your room, and I couldn't make our schoolmates believe that you, any loser nerd, could refuse me" Ruby said "you should be happy, you are finally someone in this school and it's all because of me " 

Otis got mad “Fuck, I don't want to be somebody. I just want to be myself. You're ruining my life with this " 

She replied annoyed “what? You should thank me " 

"Maeve doesn't want to talk to me anymore because of you" Otis said as he started to get tears in his eyes and started walking away. 

Ruby, watching Otis leave, was a bit struck, because she saw in Otis' eyes all the sadness for having lost the girl he loves. 

Ruby started walking, thinking about that weird guy who was about to cry for cockbiter. It occurred to her of that day that they helped her with the story of the picture of her vagina and how she noticed a certain connection between those two, the way they talked to each other and the way they looked at each other was something that was stayed in the lead. She always was tough on everyone, but the reality is that she often noticed these connections that existed between the couples she knows, and underneath her being a bitch there was only the lack of sincere love. 

She somehow wanted to repay the two of them for the story of the photo and maybe the time had finally come. She didn't like Maeve, but she absolutely had to talk to her. 

_\----------------------------------_

Maeve spent the school day very sad, she had arrived at school with a hope that was blown away by this news of the sex between Otis and Ruby. She had decided to permanently end all relationship with him, because every time she lowered the wall of her heart, he had broken it. 

Being vulnerable wasn't part of her, she didn't like the feeling, but since she'd met Otis, it had happened too often and she'd decided to stop. 

She had just finished her last lesson and she decided to stop for a moment in the old bathrooms to smoke a cigarette, she was too nervous to wait. As she smokes she hears someone approachinf, she thinks it's Otis and is ready to run away. But when she sees Ruby enter, she doesn't believe her eyes. 

"Hey cockbiter, I was looking for you" Ruby said 

“What do you want Ruby? We have nothing to say to each other” replied Maeve, taking her bag and starting to walk 

"Stop, I need to talk to you about Sex kid" Ruby said 

"I don't care, I hope at least he was good at sex last night" Maeve replied 

"Mmm no, indeed .." Ruby answered 

"I don't care" now Maeve had come out of the bathrooms and was heading on her way home but heard Ruby scream from behind "Otis and I didn't have sex last night, in fact, we didn't do anything and that's all because of you" 

Maeve stopped, looked at her. But Ruby continued, "It's true that we went to his room together, but I took him there. And when we got there, I tried to kiss him but he refused and told me he had to come to you " 

"Whot?" Maeve asked amazed 

“Yes, that's what happened. He said he loves you and he had to tell you in person and he left. Now I don't know how you feel about him even though… ”Ruby said 

"even though?" Maeve asked curiously 

“I saw how you look at him and how he looks at you. That isn't just friendship” Ruby admitted 

"What do you want to know about friendship or love?" Maeve asked 

“Yes, you are probably right. But I think I'm right too when I say you love him too” Ruby said 

Ruby's words made Maeve think, she knew she loved Otis but the fear was too much. Besides, how could she believe Ruby? How did she know she wasn't playing with her? At last, she was always the same bitch ready to play stupid games against people. 

"I don't know if I can believe what you told me, it's impossible that Otis refused you" Maeve said 

"Listen, for once I am honest with you, I want to repay for the help you gave me with the photo of my vagina last term. And believe me, he really turned me down. For you. I don't think other guys would have done that. Now I have to go get my nails done and this conversation never happened. I would deny everything. See you around cockbiter” Ruby said as she took the road to town. 

Maeve didn't know what to do, so she decided to go home to reflect. If Otis had really rejected Ruby for her, it really meant something. But the pain she felt today was blocking her. She was afraid of opening up to Otis and that he would disappoint her again. 

She arrived at the trailer park and entered her caravan. He quickly found Erin cooking. 

"Hey mum" Maeve greeted 

"Hi frog face, how are you?" his mother asked 

"Fine, thanks" Maeve said 

“Cynthia brought me something and I think it's for you” Erin said 

"what?" Maeve didn't understand 

“This” Erin took a blue striped black jumper from over the sofa “Cynthia came first asking me if I knew who this jumper was from, because she found it in the middle of her laundry a few months ago. I saw that the label has a certain name written on it that you told me this morning" Erin concluded, giving Maeve the jumper in her hand. 

Maeve couldn't believe her eyes, the famous Nutella-stained jumper. She began to remember about that night, how she ran away from Jackson's house under the guise of the clinic, but the reality was that she just wanted to spend time with Otis. She remembers the connection between the two of them and how he ruined everything by freaking out when they were about to kiss. _What a dickhead_ she thought to herself, smiling. 

“Mom, I have to go, I don't know when I'll be back” Maeve said as she getting ready to go out 

"Where are you going, frog face?" Erin asked 

"To bring this shitty jumper to its owner" Maeve replied with a big smile, leaving the caravan and walking towards the red house. 

_\----------------------------------_

Otis wanted to find Maeve at the end of the day at school, but he promised to his mother he would clean up the house of the party mess so he immediately got on his bike and rode home. By the time he got home Jean had already cleaned half of the house and Otis was busy finishing the cleaning. 

When they were done, they sat down at the dinner table. Jean saw Otis sad and asked "how was your day today, darling?" 

"Not the best mom, but I'm fine" he replied 

"what happened? Is it about Maeve? " she asked worriedly 

"Yes, some rumors about me came out at school and Maeve doesn't want to talk to me anymore" Otis replied 

"What kind of rumors?" she asked 

“There is a rumor that I had sex with a girl last night but nothing happened mom. It's a lie. I tried to tell Maeve but she doesn't believe me” he said angrily 

"Try to talk about it again tomorrow, you'll see that the truth will come out sooner or later" Jean tried to console his son 

Otis didn't answer and finished dinner, hoping his mother was right. He decided to go to his room and listen to some music, trying not to think about anything. 

Meanwhile Maeve had arrived at the door of the Milburn house, jumper in hand, she was very nervous but she absolutely had to talk to Otis. She took a couple of breaths before ringing the bell. After few seconds she saw the door open and she found herself in front of Jean Milburn who was surprised at the sight of this girl holding a familiar jumper in her hand. Jean immediately understood who this girl was. 

"Hi Mrs Milburn, I'm a friend of Otis, my name is ..." she was interrupted by Jean "Maeve, correct?" 

Maeve blushed, “yeah, correct. I wanted to talk to Otis, is he at home?" 

Jean smiled "he is in his room listening to some music, upstairs at the end of the corridor. Go ahead" 

Maeve walked into the house "thank you Mrs Milburn" 

"You are welcome. Oh please call me Jean, darling. Mrs Milburn makes me feel old" Jean said with a wink and went to her office. 

Maeve walked up the stairs and it was easy to understand which was the door to Otis's room, you could head the music from the corridor. She decided to break the ice by scaring Otis in the way only she knew how to do. She opened the door without knocking and said "So this is the bed you fucked Ruby on?" 

Otis jumped into bed in fright, and it took them at least a couple of seconds to understand. 

"Hey Maeve, what are you doing here?" Otis asked sitting on the bed 

"I came to talk to you dickhead" Maeve tried to keep an angry look to scare Otis, but sche couldn't and gave a small smile. She sat down on the bed next to Otis. 

"Ah, great, cool" Otis start "Maeve I didn't have sex with Ruby last night, I swear to you" he said bravely 

"I know ..." Maeve replied "Ruby came to talk to me today and she told me a few things ..." 

"Like what?" He asked worriedly, thinking Ruby had messed up the situation even more 

"Like you could have fucked her but you preferred me" Maeve said with a smile 

Otis blushed "well, you are better than anything else, Maeve" Otis said "hey wait, what's in your hand?" 

"I brought your jumper back to you, I lost it but today it magically returned" she replied 

"Oh thanks, but you can keep it" he said 

"I don't want a jumper that reminds me how a dickhead didn't kiss me on a bridge when I was practically asking him with my eyes" said Maeve sarcastically 

“I didn't think you liked me that way, Maeve. I was afraid we would ruin our friendship and I didn't want to lose you. You seemed so happy with Jackson” He justified himself 

"Yes, I had a good time with Jackson, but he wasn't the right person for me" Maeve said 

"Same thing goes for me with Ola, she's a good girl and I liked her a lot but she had a problem I couldn't understand ..." Otis said 

"what’s the problem?" she asked 

“That she wasn't you. I think I could date any girl on earth but none will compare to you. You are smart, you are funny, you have a big heart even if you try to hide it, you don't care about other people’s opinions and I love your pessimistic way of seeing life. And even if I don't want to objectify you, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I love you Maeve” Otis said and took her hands 

"Do you know that this is a rom-com style declaration of love?" Maeve said and brought her face close to Otis's and looked at him as she had on that night on the bridge. 

Otis was confident this time and finally kissed her. It was a sweet kiss that lasted just enough to make both of them get butterflies in their stomach. They were amazed at how this kiss was unlike any other kiss they had ever given to another person. Maeve's lips seemed made for Otis's lips, and vice versa. 

When their kiss broke, they joined their foreheads and stared into each other's eyes. Maeve said "you finally made it, muppet" and she kissed him for a second time. 

They had finally made it, after a thousand problems it was just the two of them, together, and they were kissing. There was no more obstacle in front of their relationship. 

After the second kiss, they looked at each other for a few seconds and smiled at each other until Otis opened his mouth “I know I'm going to do another rom-com thing, which is to ask this after the first kiss but it seems perfect. Do you want to be my girlfriend, Maeve Wiley?" Otis asked, hoping for a yes 

"Yes Otis,I do, but if we’re going to be technical our first kiss wasn't tonight" said Maeve smiling 

"what do you mean?" Otis asked confused 

"Last night when you fell asleep, I said I love you and then I kissed you" Maeve said 

"What? Do you love me?" Otis asked with a big smile 

Maeve gave him a quick kiss and said “Yes, I do. I love you, Otis dickhead Milburn" 

After so many misunderstandings and bad luck, this damn luck had finally worked for them. 

**Because LOVE isn’t about grand gestures or the moon and the stars, it’s just dumb LUCK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, they finally made it. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Now I'm going to take a break to try writing other things.
> 
> I don't know if there will be any more chapters in this story, we'll see what happens.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and I hope to post something as soon as possible.
> 
> GANA27


End file.
